Solo otro 4
by El ojo de pandora
Summary: Como habiamos llegado a esto?... cuando fue la ultima vez que todo lo que decíamos fue sincero?... como habia sido tan ciego… USUK ONESHOT


Como habiamos llegado a esto?... cuando fue la ultima vez que todo lo que dec amos fue sincero?... como habia sido tan ciego Aun recuerdo el tiempo que nos conocimos, su peque a mano contra la m a, sus ojos vivaces y llenos de inocencia, mientras crec a, no me di cuenta de que desde ese instante estaba haciendo un contrato, uno que doleria cuando aquel bello sue o llegara a su fin.  
Este dia me he tomado el tiempo pronto seran otras fechas, me repetia, agradecia a todos por respetar mis decisiones, todos preguntaban que podia hacer encerrado solo en aquella casa esa gran y enorme gran casa en completa soledad, quizas solo quizas no sabian que lo que hacia este viejo, era solo recordar, recordar y sentir aun mas la herida crecer contra su pecho y carcomiendo el alma si porque eso es lo que hacia yo, no habia deshecho nada, quizas deberia seguir el concejo del Frances, ironico pues el colaboro para que yo sintiera esto- , y deshacerme de todo pero soy un viejo nostalgico no es asi?... si asi es lo soy.  
Suspire pesadamente, mientras entraba a aquel cuarto con llave que solo hacia que el dolor aumentara, quizas era un masoquista, peor que otros, porque el dolor fisico no era lo mio, sino otro tipo de dolor uno que hacia que quisiera a veces no estar condenado a la longevidad, cuantas veces pude desear ser un humano, un verdadero humano, que mi alma ya descansara en paz, no espero llegar al cielo, despu s de todo he hecho cosas imperdonables, mis manos estan manchadas, no me arrepiento no tengo el derecho para ello.  
Recorro las sabanas recuerdo el tiempo en el que esta casa estaba cargada de risas como aquella habitaci n, de juegos , de vida ahora solo es un cuarto mas.. un cuarto frio cargado de hermosos recuerdos que tienen este cuerpo atado en cadenas..  
-no es necesario que asi sea- escuche la misma voz infantil, de aquellos dias, tras mi espalda, no voltee no se si miedo de que solo fuera un truco de mi mente, o porque temia que no estuviera ah . Engwan, porque estas triste siempre este dia?-  
-no es por nada, tranquilo tu solo ve a jugar ok?- susurre, como si aun pudiera creer que ah estaba no quero!.. no quero que Engwan este triste - su voz se oia como sollozos peque os y tristes, sonrei para mi el fantasma del recuerdo tenia pena por mi, que dulce y triste a la vez porque has venido esta vez America? pregunte, aun sin moverme mientras cogia uno de los peluches de aquella persona, de aquel espectro que me atormentaba, tomandolo con cuidado con un gran cari o como si temiera que tambien desapareciera de mis manos -quiero que sonrias que sonrias por mi - dijo algo triste, sonreir? Era pedir mucho, demasiado, como podria sonreir aquel abandono? Aquel enga o?.. aquella traicion contra mi quien lo cuide, crie, le di todo!...no.. no podia -no tengo porque sonreir - susurre, mientras seguia perdido mirando los ojos sin vida de aquel juguete en mis manos, me pregunto si mis ojos tambien estan asi, a veces creo que si..  
-Poque?! Poque Engwan no puede ser Feliz conmigo aun cuando ya creci poque?! Exigio el infante saber, mientras no me resisti, no pude resistirme -PORQUE ME TRAICIONASTE!- estalle, volteandome, con la expresi n de rabia e impotencia tristeza y dolor, para encontrarme con lo que temia, nada.. ni una sombra ni una pista de aquel ni o que habia pensado estaba en mis espaldas suspire pesadamente Solo faltaba un dia mas para aquel fatidico dia. Esa tarde decidi salir a caminar, necesitaba algo de aire, quizas solo no queria sentirme tentado a intentar morir de nuevo bajo las sabanas, o hasta estaba sintiendo lastima por mi mismo, eso si es patetico de mi parte, yo que alguna vez fui un imperio, fue destrozado por una colonia, una simple colonia, que ahora no perdia el tiempo para recordarle que ahora era superior a el.  
Fui a sentarme en una banca vacia, mirando a los ni os alli todos felices y alegres, como siempre, ignorando al adulto que los observaba sumido en el recuerdo, notando el juego de las pompas de jabon, mientras corrian tras ellas, intentando explotarlas o ver hasta donde llegaban -Quiero volver a jugarlo escuche una voz tras mio como si estuviera tras aquella banca, era mas madura que la anterior, pero aun asi infantil -y porque no lo haces?- pregunte despacio sin voltear ni verle, sabia que solo era mi imaginaci n solo eso podia ser, no habia otra explicaci n.  
-Porque quiero volver a jugar contigo Inglaterra diria notando el pesar en sus palabras, no lo voltee a ver, aun asi no podemos volver a jugar juntos susurre con un semblante melancolico en el rostro mientras mi mirada se perdia en una mara a de recuerdos felices, como algo puede hacerte feliz y sentir tristeza a la vez?  
-pero porque Inglaterra yo - me levante antes que acabara, no queria oirlo no queria escuchar esas palabras, pues para mi eran solo mentira, mientras veia una pompa de jabon dirigirse hacia mi estallando frente a mis ojos, una sonrisa triste se formo en mis labios para asi alejarme de ese lugar de regreso a mi hogar.  
Pronto llegaria la hora, pronto llegaria la fecha, solo unas horas, unas pocas horas, y me sucumbiria en una depresion que todos conoc an, pero preferian mantenerse lejos de mi, quizas luego podria acabar en un bar ebrio, si quizas era lo mejor, era el lugar donde mis penas se iban aunque yaciera en las calles, o en un suelo asqueroso no importaba si me pasaba algo o no, en ese dia lo unico que importaba era olvidar olvidar esos ojos, olvidar algo que me habia dado cuenta los ultimos siglos si porque no solo era cari o de hermano, eso se volvio algo mas algo que no aceptaba, no porque estuviera en contra, es decir soy la nacion mas tolerante sobre varios asuntos, desde los ultimos a os todos lo han visto, sino porque sabia que no era correspondido, porque nunca podria perdonarlo si lo veia ese dia, riendo, festejando, oh si, festejando como me habia abandonado, como me habia dicho aquellas palabras antes de dejarme solo en aquel campo de batalla, en medio de la lluvia creo que nunca estuve tan agradecido con ella por ocultar mis lagrimas Me encontraba en el sofa, mientras pensaba aquello, pronto seria la hora -Sigues siendo tan patetico, y tan peque o - escuche una voz, sabia quien era no necesitaba sacar el brazo de mis ojos para verlo, pero no era como las otras, esta era fria, sin compasi n y sin ninguna muestra de importancia hacia mi persona -Vete - susurre no queria moverme, no queria nada solo queria que el dia pasara, que las horas pasaran, que ese dia acabara y luego.. si luego todo volveria a la normalidad no mas apariciones, no mas lagrimas, no mas dolor -acaso tienes miedo Iggy? dijo con una sonrisa, si porque lo sentia sentia que sonreia, mientras me decia eso -no tengo miedo a nada, ahora dejame y vete, no quiero verte mas -o mas bien no quieres aceptar la verdad - sentia el aliento de aquel espectro contra mi oreja, mientras seguia inm vil no queria verlo, recordaba esos ojos muy bien, recordaba la expresi n ajena, y eso hacia que solo quisiera llorar y olvidar, porque no solo se iba?... porque simplemente sabia que ese sentimiento no me lo permitia -que pasa acaso el raton te comio la lengua?... porque tienes miedo de verme? Porque siempre te escondes de mi?! rugio como furioso y enojado no respondia no queria hacerlo, sentia de pronto un peso sobre mi, no hice nada para verle porque?!.. si yo lo hice todo por ti!... -por mi?- una sonrisa divertida e ironica, por mi? traicionarme por mi? En verdad?.. que tipo de idiota lo creia aquel espectro?... no digas nada mas, y vete no quiero tu lastima- gru i a lo bajo -pronto entenderas todo solo espero no sea muy tarde - fue todo, lo que oi, antes de que el sonido del timbre invadiera el cuarto causando que aquello se desvaneciera, me removi un poco pensando quien podria ser nadie venia a casa de anglo, mas en aquellas epocas Camine con paso pesado sin animo, hasta llegar aun escuchando el timbre, resonar una y otra vez, hasta girar la perilla, abri lentamente, mientras las campanas lo anunciaban hoy era ya 4 de Julio, y frente a mi un ramo de rosas y un americano apenado -Alfred- susurre, y nos quedamos ah , ignorando que en el otro cuarto tres espectros sonre an, pues ya sab an que eso pasar a, y que quiz s al final, todos al fin podr an obtener lo que quer an 


End file.
